


To Be Human

by blackchaps



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: BDSM, Dark, M/M, Submissive James T. Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-01
Updated: 2006-03-01
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps
Summary: Spock takes what he wants and thinks of no others, right?





	To Be Human

Spock brought his mind up from the deepest meditation and focused on the now. His pleasure would be arriving soon. This one hadn‛t broken, not yet. Many had balked at the commands, not this one. Several had cried, but this one seemed almost, he searched for a human word - cheerful in his servitude. Could this one break? Or would he bend and bend until he was reshaped. If that happened, Spock would discard him, like all the others that had broken.

The door chimed. “Enter.”

His pleasure came in with the proper attitude and knelt near Spock. “May I shower?”

“Yes, you may.” Spock didn‛t look at him. “Return here.”

He sprinkled a bit of incense on the hot coals. The human had stunk. Some never noticed the small details, but this one did, effortlessly making Spock‛s existence more pleasurable. That was his purpose, but he stood alone in actually succeeding. Before rising, Spock check his shield and link. Sensing no problems, he pinched out the candle and stood.

“Would you like some tea?”

Spock didn‛t look at the kneeling, naked human. It wasn‛t necessary with the link. “Please,” he said, and the link pulsed with pleasure. Perhaps this was the reason behind this one‛s success. He took pleasure in the small acts of servitude as well as the demands for obedience that would follow. Spock sat at the small table and waited to be served. The human did so efficiently and quickly, ignoring his own thirst and kneeling at Spock‛s boots.

“You are finished with your reports?”

“Yes.”

“Did you remember to meet with Dr. McCoy?”

“Yes.”

Spock allowed a small amount of praise to filter through the link. The human nearly quivered. Fascinating. “I will be doing an inspection of the labs over the next three shifts. You will not come here until I command you.”

“Yes.” The shoulders slumped slightly.

Spock handed the human the last of the tea. “Clean this up and come to bed.”

The human moved very fast, clearly eager. Spock hung up his robe and opened the link fully. His pleasure was excited and anxious to please.

“You may remove it.”

Lust roared up the link. The human put his inhibitor on the floor and sat on the bed near Spock‛s feet. “Thank you.”

“When you learn to control your erections, you will not be forced to wear it.”

“Thank you.” The human meant it. He did make an effort, but humans had very little command over their body functions.

Spock made him wait. Would he ejaculate on himself? He had before. The link flexed with desire, but the human pushed it away. Perhaps he was learning. It was barely possible.

“What is your desire?”

“To pleasure you.”

“And do you think you can succeed?”

“I‛m honored you allow me to try.” So honest and earnest.

“And when I cast you aside?” Spock was admittedly curious. He‛d allowed the human to think the link was permanent.

The human swallowed hard. “I. Will. Go.”

The torture of those three words clanged up and down the link. Spocked dampened the noise and refused to give the physical reassurance that would be a lie. He would leave this one. It was a truth the human must learn to live with as Spock himself had. His parents had ensured it. Spock had never given his other possessions warning, but this one had earned it. The human took a deep breath and shut his eyes. He would wait until he was told what to do.

Spock shut the link to a mere trickle to punish him. The human noticed, feeling the loss. He bit his lip, but made no other moves. Spock would open it again when only delight flowed through it. That was the purpose of the human - to provide enjoyment. He locked away the small spurt of doubt. He‛d analyze it later.

“Lie flat.”

The human obeyed instantly. His erection surged again. Spock stood over him but waited. Anticipation was in the link, tainted with a hint of sadness. The flavors were an interesting mixture; one he hadn‛t tasted before. He moved his hand towards his pleasure and felt the wave of expected emotions, but underneath it was a grief. It was unexpected. He left the bed to retrieve an item.

Returning, he didn‛t touch. He placed it on both of the human‛s nipples. It adhered instantly. He heard the small intake of oxygen and opened the link. The human groaned and twitched. His enjoyment was thick and rich. And yet. Spock wanted more. He gripped the bar that ran between the human‛s nipples and pulled him to the side of the bed. The human didn‛t resist.

“You may.”

The human wrapped his thick lips around Spock‛s genitalia and sucked. Spock allowed himself to relax. All was as it should be. The human paused and looked up. “I will wait for you.”

Spock didn‛t answer. It would serve no purpose, but it was clear - there‛d be no breaking this one. He pressed deeper, forcing the human to swallow convulsively. The human shook and ground his groin into the bed, seeking his own release. Spock would not allow that. He pulled away, flipped the human to his back, and slapped the inhibitor on him. The human‛s back lifted, but he controlled the cry.

“Do not forget your passion moves at my will.”

“I won‛t!” The human struggled not to writhe.

Spock touched the device, forcing the pleasure higher, but the inhibitor would stay. The human quivered, and his hands were restless. Spock savored the richness of the emotions coursing towards him. This human did fulfill his role.

“Did you prepare yourself for me?”

“No.”

Spock touched him as a reward. “Excellent choice.” If the human had, it would have been a small act of defiance. “Hands and knees.”

There was no hesitation, and Spock stroked his pleasure‛s back and thighs, rousing him to a fever pitch. Nothing but sweet bliss flowed through the link now and something else, very small, that Spock couldn‛t identify. Regret? He reached around, removed the inhibitor, and touched.

“Come.”

The human arched his back and orgasmed. His gasping and cries of fulfillment were loud in Spock‛s ear. Spock smeared the human‛s essence on himself and surged.

“Thank you!” the human cried.

Spock felt muscles stretch. He knew the exact limits of what the body underneath him could withstand, and he stayed just inside them. Pure pleasure made the link swell and overflow. He drank it down and forced more from the human beneath him.

“Spock!”

“You may.” Spock allowed it and caught the semen again. He pulled out, slicked again, and went deeper. He reattached the inhibitor, pressed the human flat and pleased only himself.

The link burned red hot in his mind. The human panted and grunted. Spock felt his body reach peak, and he assented. He shut his eyes and watched it resonate in the link, drinking deep.

“Thank you,” the human said softly. “It is a gift.”

Spock moved his hips until his body had finished. Pulling away, he stood by the bed and waited for his human to clean him. The human did a thorough job of it before helping him into his robe and kneeling again.

“You may leave me.” Spock removed the device from his human‛s nipples, but the inhibitor would stay.

The human nodded. “Thank you.” He dressed, and they didn‛t look at each other. “I am more than a human.”

Spock closed the link. “You are my human.”

“And is that enough?” The human palmed open the door and waited. “For you?”

Spock said nothing to encourage him. The human left without further words. Spock sank down in front of his brazier and added incense to cover the smell of semen. “It is all I can give you, Jim.”


End file.
